Hero
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Based on Hero's part 2, but done the way i wanted it done! Daniel and Janet pairing with sam and Jack pairing near the end!


Summary- Based on Hero's part 2 the way I wanted it done!

A/N- Daniel and Janet pairing, this story is how I think hero's ep should have gone

Hero

Daniel and Janet ran through the off world forest following an airman leading them to a wounded Simon Wells.

Daniel and Janet knelt next to him, "Wells, can you here me?" Daniel asked as Janet started to take out her supplies, "Yeah…..son of a bitch…shot me in the back. I think it went right through me." Wells said as he screamed in pain.

"Daniel help me turn him over." Janet said and Daniel did what he was told. Well's screamed in pain. "Janet, your jacket, it's open. Maybe you should shut it because the protecting plates in there protect from staff blasts and you never know." Daniel said as he put pressure on Well's wound. "Right, thanks." Janet said as she zipped up her jacket.

"Be honest…..i'm not going to make it, right?" Well's asked his eyes filled with panic, "You're going to be fine." Janet said as she continued to work.

_Later on-_

"I'm gonna die, I'm…..I'm gonna die!" Wells screamed in pain, "Simon! No one is going to die, I've steamed the bleeding, all we need to do is get you on a stretcher and you will be home with your family in no time, ok? Your going to fi…" Janet had no time to finish her sentence as a blast of energy struck.

"Is she hit? Is she ok?" Wells asked frantically as other airman picked him up and placed him on a stretcher. "FRAISERS HIT! I NEED A MEDIC!" Daniel yelled into his walky- talky. "Dan….Daniel?" Janet whispered as daniel went to her side, "Janet, it's going to be ok. Your going to be fine, ok?" Daniel asked as tears wield in his eyes, "hurt." Was all janet could get out be for she cried out in pain as Daniel tried to stop the bleeding.

Daniel looked around and saw no other medic, so he picked janet up and started to sprint to the Stargate.

He got there as Sam started dialing out, "Sam, could you please hurry up?" Daniel asked politely as sam looked over to him. "Janet! What happened?" Sam asked as she punched in her IDC code. "She was hit with a staff weapon blast." Daniel said as he walked up to sam to show her. "Sam?" Janet weakly asked as she reached out. "Your going to be fine. We promise." Sam said as she disappeared through the gate followed by daniel.

_On earth-_

The Stargate was blazing with life as the medical team made its way there. Sam walked trough the gate, stopped and looked behind her to find daniel comeing through with, a now unconscious, janet.

Suddenly daniel sat back on the ramp with a thud as the gate turned off. The medical team approached with caution. "Daniel," Sam began softly, "You need to let her go." Sam finished as the med team removed Janet from Daniel's arms as he started to shake with sobs. Sam took Daniel up in her arms, "Shh, Daniel, it's ok; she'll be alright." Sam said as she stroked his back.

"Sam, she came so close, god forbid her jacket had been open, that shot would have killed her instantly." Daniel sobbed as sam took his hand, "Well thank god that it wasn't." Sam said as she lifted daniel off the ground. "Jack was hit." Sam said out of the blue.

"What?" Daniel asked as he moved out of Sam's grasp, "Is he ok!" Daniel asked as sam stepped off the ramp, "I don't know," Sam said as tears stung her eyes. Daniel walked up to her from behind and put a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine, come on this is jack we're talking about!" Daniel exclaimed as sam took hold of him and let out the tears that were held up in her eyes. "It's ok sam, let's get down to the infirmary to check on them, I also want to see if Wells is ok." Daniel said as sam and him walked out of the gate room and headed to the infirmary.

_In the infirmary-_

Daniel walked over to Dr. Warner, "How is she? And be honest." Daniel said as he tried to get a glimpse behind the privacy curtain, "She has fallen into a unconscious state. That blast hit her in an area that would have killed her if it weren't for the plates. She's stable for now though, you can go and see her." Dr Warner said as he started to leave, "Oh also, O'Neill is alive and so is Wells." Dr Warner said as he walked away.

Daniel took a deep breath as he opened the curtain and walked in.

What daniel saw next took his breath away. Janet was laying on the bed with so many wires hooked up to her and so many IVs. Tears flowed down daniel cheeks as he walked over and took her hand in his. "Janet, it's me." Daniel told her doubting that she heard him.

Daniel stroked her knuckles with his thumb, "Janet, you need to wake up. Prove to me that you are alive, that you can hear me." Daniel said as he broke out into full sobs and leaned his forehead against her hand.

Suddenly, daniel felt her finger move. "Janet?" Daniel asked as her eyes fluttered open. "Daniel, this is some dream is it?" Janet asked in a whisper and daniel shook his head as tears fell, "Oh thank god!" Daniel exclaimed as he sobbed and kissed her hand. "Daniel, it's ok. I'm ok." Janet said as she stroked Daniels cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Wells, is he ok?" Janet asked almost in a panicked state, "Yes, he is ok and so is jack." Daniel said as calmed her down, "Jack?" Janet asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "He was hit with a staff blast, maybe this might be the thing that could make Sam and Jack realize rules are meant to be broken and that life's to short," Daniel said as he looked at Janet, "Just like I have." Daniel said as he cupped janets face and placed his lips upon hers. Janet rapped her arms around his neck as the kiss got more passionate, they both broke it for the need of air.

"I love you." Daniel said as he stroked janets cheek. "I love you too." Janet said as she brought Daniels fingers to her lips and kissed them lovingly.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back to reveal Sam and Jack standing there, "I we are not interrupting anything." Jack said sarcastically as he removed his arm from around sam's waist and placed a hand on janet's good shoulder, "You ok doc?" Jack asked as Janet nodded.

"Good." Jack said as he stood next to sam, "Uh we got news," Sam began shyly, "We're getting Married!" Jack exclaimed as sam showed them the ring.

"Congratulations!" Daniel and Janet said at the same time. Daniel smiled, he looked at Janet and then at the happy couple kissing. Life could be better.

END!

Tell me, should I have the wedding as the sequel? You need to review! The more reviews I get, the sooner the sequel will come! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
